Dans l'antre du dragon
by loulouloute34
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF   forum francophone   pour le thème "garde".  Aujourd'hui, Bill doit garder ses cinq frères... Désespéré, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour les occuper, quand Charlie le sauveur arrive !


**_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris et sur mon profil. Pour le thème "garde"._**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, le reste est à moi... _

**Dans l'antre du dragon...**

- Maman, attends ! s'écria Bill.

Trop tard. Mrs Weasley venait de disparaître.

Désespéré, Bill se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et tenta de profiter au maximum des dernières minutes de calme qu'il lui restait... Aujourd'hui, sa mère venait de lui confier la garde de ses frères et sœurs. Essayez seulement d'imaginer.

Six Weasley sans adultes... Enfin, Bill n'aurait sans doute pas à surveiller Charlie ou Percy, mais il avait très, très peur de Fred et Georges... Les jumeaux étaient de véritables monstres quand ils voulaient ! Surtout à cet âge-là... Bill avait 12 ans, Charlie 11, Percy 8 , les jumeaux 6 et Ron 4... Ginny n'était encore qu'un bébé, sachant tout juste à trois ans s'exprimer à peu près correctement.

Et Molly qui était partie comme ça, en urgence, pour on-ne-savait quelles raisons ! Bill était bien embêté... Tout à sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas les grand craquement à l'étage au-dessus de lui, suivi très rapidement par les pleurs de Ginny. Puis des pas retentirent dans l'escalier et les deux jumeaux apparurent en pyjama, un grand sourire malicieux sur le visage. Bill s'empressa de monter les escalier pour aller calmer sa petite sœur.

Il s'approcha délicatement du berceau et prit le bébé dans ses bras. La petite fille ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir. Mais lorsque Bill retourna dans la cuisine, il ne s'attendait pas à ça... Les jumeaux avaient trouvé un sac de farine dans l'armoire et s'étaient fait un plaisir de refaire la décoration... Je tiens à préciser que les sacs de farine de Mrs Weasley, qui nourrissait une famille de neuf personnes, n'étaient pas de petits sachets, non, c'étaient de sacs de 10 ou 20 kilos...

Bill se précipita sur les jumeaux en hurlant, mais les deux monstres lui échappèrent avec agilité. La course se poursuivit dans toute la maison, jusqu'à ce que Percy se réveille et se mette à pleurer.

Ça peut paraître un événement anodin comme ça, mais c'est qu'alors vous n'avez jamais entendu Percy Weasley pleurer. Essayez d'imaginer une sonnerie de pompiers avec en arrière fond les aboiements d'un chien enfermé dehors. Par-dessus, vous ajoutez le cri strident d'une femme de trente ans à qui on a fait peur... Et bien vous avez une idée de ce que pouvaient provoquer les pleurs du petit Weasley. Tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger et se boucha les oreilles. Quand enfin il dut comprendre que son petit numéro avait eu l'effet escompté, Percy se tut. Un grand soupir de soulagement traversa la maison. Comme une fleur, le petit garçon descendit, les yeux fatigués. Bill lui offrit un regard noir et décidé d'aller réveiller Charlie, qui était sans doute le seul de ses frères à avoir un comportement calme et réfléchi...

Ce dernier descendit les escaliers très tranquillement, et proposa en criant :

- Qui veut visiter l'antre du dragon avec moi ?

Bill le regarda étrangement tandis que tous les autres hurlaient de joie. Charlie fit un clin d'œil à son frère aîné et entraîna les autres dans le jardin avec lui.

Derrière la maison, Mr Weasley avait construit un atelier de la taille d'un grand garage, et c'était là que Charlie avait projeté d'emmener ses jeunes frères. Il inventa une légende selon laquelle un dragon vivait ici depuis des années et se nourrissait de moustiques. Ron vint se serrer contre lui, effrayé, et les jumeaux, malgré leur air courageux, n'en menaient pas large. Percy semblait ne pas croire un mot des ces histoires, mais ne dit rien.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le garage, il faisait noir mais tout tait silencieux. Après quelques instants, des bruits se firent entendre, qui étaient les bruits typiques du moteur d'une voiture mais que les garçons, très imaginatifs, identifièrent comme les bruits du dragon... Charlie était derrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ravi de la naïveté de ses cinq frères...

Ces derniers firent quelque pas, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, prêts à voir surgir devant eux l'immense créature, quand la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit brusquement.

Les cinq garçons poussèrent un hurlement terrifié, et tombèrent sur... Leur mère riant aux éclats...

Depuis ce jour, tous les garçons de la famille Weasley sont terrorisés par les dragons, sauf le brave Charlie !


End file.
